Jessie OC story
by TheNewArtist
Summary: Morgan and Christina are off to England for a Convetion. The Ross kids miss them, and decide to go after them. Need OC's for this story.
1. OC Form

**Another OC story of mine! This one is for Jessie! Hope you like it! Just fill out the OC form like I did with my character (Who will also be in the story) and then i'll make a story! You can also be a Ross kid or just a friend of theirs. There can also be twins. If your in the Ross family, your age can only be from: 5-20**

**Name: **Cody Ross

**Age: **14

**Hair Colour: **Brown. Fair hair. Not too long, not too short.

**Eye Colour: **Blue.

**Traits: **Artistic, Bookworm, Brave, Trouble maker (like Luke)

**Friends: **Can be friends with other OC's and family (Only Ross family) members. Luke, Emma, Ravi, Zuri, Jessie, Tony, Bertram.

**Best Friends: **OC friends and OC family members.

**Enemies: **Ms. Chesterfield.

**Crush: **None, yet.

**Other: **Loves his family and will always stick up for them.

**Thats the OC! Hope you like it! **


	2. Morning Trouble

**This is the first chapter of the Jessie story! Also, if you want, go check out my other OC stories. Hope you like this chapter.**

Jessie was asleep. There was a Twilight book on top of her and what seemed to look like drool. The Ross kids stared at her. They all stood around her bed. Mr. Kipling crept into the room and lied down beside Ravi.

" Luke, are you sure about this?" Jenna and Jake Ross, one of the twins, whispered over to their little brother who was watching Emma putting make-up on a sleeping Jessie.

" Of course im sure! This will teach her to never give us vegetables." Luke whispered back. The others just rolled their eyes. Although Luke often did come up with the funniest pranks, this one was pointless.

" Your just getting revenge on her because she didn't go out with you on Friday." Juliette Ross whispered. Luke just rolled his eyes and turned to Emma.

" Are you done yet?" He whispered. Emma took a last look at Jessie, then nodded. Luke turned to Zuri and nodded. Zuri bought out a camera her mother had given her and walked up to Jessie. Ravi also walked up and stood beside Zuri. He held up a mirror. Luke turned to the rest of his Ross siblings. He nodded. Then they all yelled " JESSIE!".

Jessie woke up immediately and nearly fell off her bed. She looked into a mirror that was in front of her. Her face looked horrible! Eye liner was all over her eyes. Lipstick was all over her lips. Blush wasn't properly put on. She looked like an ugly clown! She then looked at a camera filming her. Then she saw the Ross kids holding up their phones. " Hey Jessie, smile!" Bree Ross said giggling. Jessie had such a weird freaked out expression, that the Ross kids started laughing. Jessie started screaming. Loud. The Ross kids all covered their ears and ran out of the room. Jessie jumped out of bed and ran after them. As she watched them run down the stairs, she yelled. " Luke!".

Luke Ross looked back and smiled his most devilish smile. He then caught up with his siblings.

Bertram looked up at Jessie, then at the Ross kids who were running around the house. " Here we go again!" he mutters to himself.

**Sorry its short! Please review! And also do the OC form for characters...**


	3. Ross Attack

**Second chapter of the Jessie story! Hope you enjoy...**

" Luke! You are grounded!" Jessie shouted down at him. But Luke ignored her, him and along of the rest of the Ross kids went into elevator and out to the lobby.

" Bertram! Why didn't you stop them?" Jessie asked, putting on her coat. " Im just a butler! I don't go around catching kids!" Bertram said. Jessie rolled her eyes and ran into the elevator. When she arrived, she immediately went up to Tony, a good friend of hers and the Ross clan.

" Hey Tony! You haven't seen-" .

" The kids?" Tony cut in. Jessie nodded. Tony pointed at the doors, " Park." He said. Jessie ran out and made her way to the park.

The Ross kids did go to the park. It was their favourite hang-out. " Hey, you guys! Back to the hotel!" Jessie shouted at them. They just kept on playing. Then Mis. Chesterfield popped up. " Hey kids! Come give Aunty Chesterfield a kiss!" She said to them. That did it, the Ross kids ran away.

" Thanks Ms. Chesterfield." Jessie said.

" I don't like you Bessie. I did it for Bertram. He must be worrying for the kids." Ms. Chesterfield said. She then walked away. Jessie rolled her eyes ran after the Ross kids. When she arrived back at the hotel, she found them sitting on the couch, watching TV. Jessie got the remote and shut the TV off.

" Hey! We were watching that!" Alexander said in his Russian accent.

" You kids are grounded for two months!" Jessie said.

" What did we do?" The twins, Joseph and Brandon said.

" Don't act so innocent! You know what we did." Jessie replied.

" It was all Luke's idea!" Juliette panicked.

" She already knows that, dofus!" Luke said.

" Hey! Don't call her a dofus! Your a dofus!" Zuri said.

" Your a dofus just as much as Juli!" Luke said.

That was it. Zuri attacked. She jumped onto Luke and started hitting him with a pillow. The other Ross's piled on. Pillows, feathers, vases, a ball, Cody's skateboard, and Emma's phone went flying around the room. Jessie tried separating them but it was no use. The Ross kids all shouted at each other as they all jumped onto each other and hit each other. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed over the living room.

" And now, Luke Ross takes Jake Ross down! Jenna Ross onto Bree Ross! Cody takes on Joseph and Brandon! Ouch! That will leave a mark!" the voice shouted. The kids stopped fighting. They all turned to see their father holding a large microphone.

" Dad!" the Ross kids ran over to their father and hugged him. Jessie fell onto the couch and fell asleep.

" Look at you all! What happened here?" Asked their mother as she walked in. They Ross kids suddenly started blaming each other on everything, which caused them to jump onto each again. Their dad separated them again.

" Well, as Jessie said, you are grounded for two months. Luke, three." He said.

" But dad! It was all Luke's idea!" Cody said.

" Yes, but you were all involved." Their dad replied. The Ross kids all went to their rooms, angry and disappointment.

**Sorry if this chapter is boring. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Please review...**


End file.
